digimonforumroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Viktor Mikhailovich Makarov
Appearance As pale as the moon with hair as black as the night to match, which he usually wears long and swept back, a matching beard completes his rugged look. His eyes stand a striking blue that give a visage of a deadly stare. Across his usually stubbled jaw, one would find the history of a man who had faced death many times. Scars adorn his body as a whole, but not overly so. He has a look about him. One that gives the visage that he’s always thinking or watching, that he is more concerned with what’s in front of him, rather than what was left behind. Viktor is a model of fitness to many, his body adapted to the hardships of both his line of work and his own conditioning. Personality As cold as the steel he wields and just as dangerous. Viktor is a quiet, stoic individual who is as abrasive as he is callous. His humor is dry and his demeanor is silent, yet he still finds himself helping those who are less fortunate than he. He is also vindictive; If one decides they want to end Viktor’s life, they are smart to ensure he stays dead, or he will walk to the ends of the Earth to see his revenge. He also has little time for amusement, not partaking in many pleasures most do. As the years went on, Viktor has come to trust people less, even going so far as to outright avoid them. He is also very confrontational, while not looking for fights, if given the opportunity, he won't back down. Though he is very secluded and abrasive, Viktor is also a great ally to have. Often times ensuring those who helped him get help themselves. Even if he has to go out of his way. History “Liberty for wolves is certain death for the sheep.” In the waning years of the Soviet Union; Viktor found his way into the world. His mother, a budding young woman from the city of Kiev, saw his passage through. Though she did not survive the endeavor, Viktor heard nothing but great things of the women she was. His father, a factory worker from Russia, struggled to keep the family afloat each day, often leading to hungry days and sleepless nights in the cold. He always told Viktor he’d make a big break, but it never came. He was stuck working in a dead-end job, trying to make due for those that counted on him. His sister, two years his senior, blamed Viktor for the death of their mother and their overall state of living. Though his father defended him from his sister’s tormenting, he could only do so much. As time went on, the two never saw eye to eye, and when Viktor took the first opportunity to leave, she didn’t even wave goodbye to him. His father couldn’t have been more proud of his choice to join the Federation’s Army. He served two years with no incident, not even a pointing of his rifle. All training and preparation for wars to come with the west. That is, until one day, he met the fires of war. A group simply known as the ‘The Ascended’, a group that worshiped some alien gods from another dimension or something. They attacked a power grid near Kiev in the hopes to take control of it. They spoke in English, mostly, and wore run-down gear from the Cold War. Their clean shaven bodies marked with tattoos that reminded Viktor of a circuit board. They were smart, highly trained even. They managed to get the jump on two of his comrades, but Viktor outsmarted them, fooled them into thinking he was hunkered down in a nearby building and let them storm it. But instead of finding a hapless Viktor, they found an Anti-Tank mine wired to blow the moment they opened the door. Not long after Viktor buried his friends did a group known as The Inner Circle contact him. They claimed they had been after these people for some time and were impressed by his creative thinking. They also knew of his record of being a stellar marksman and his completion in Sniper School for the Russian Army. Not long after he accepted did his superiors sign away his release forms and he was taken in by this multi-million-dollar international organization that basically hunted the world’s worst people. He spent the next five years of his life training with the best Special Forces and Advanced Infantry around the world. Getting the most up-to-date equipment and weapons, as well as being one of the most dependable members of The Inner Circle After several years of service to The Inner Circle, Viktor had another run in with the Ascended. This time they were well armed and trained. They still babbled on about how the new masters were coming and how we needed to bend our knees. But as well trained as they appeared to be, they were no match for Viktor. Eventually, a few more run-ins lead to evidence of a Japanese banker who the Inner Circle had beef with, due to him extorting and laundering money from them. They needed an excuse to launch an investigation and judgement. The evidence found with the Ascended was the ammunition they needed. They sent their best to Japan to collect the evidence and demand payment. If not from him, then the organizations he represented. But what Viktor found in Japan was more than he bargained for. While he did his investigation, he found a strange device that mimicked the camouflage of an older uniform. It was familiar enough and specific enough that he collected it from the ground, and with it, came a new beginning. A new Genesis. Relationships Genesis: His partner and adoptive daughter. He would go through hell and back to protect that which he holds most dear. Ami Toruga: A friend from the digital world who's shared many battles with Viktor and Genesis. He considers Ami trustworthy and helpful. Cassandra Cross: An interest to Viktor of sorts, even closing on a relationship. However, due to his infection and near death, as well as her own, the two have grown apart. K: An ancient Renamon who had a short fling with his Super Mega form, resulting in the birth of Siris. Siris: His son, unknown to him currently and conceived between a short stint between he and K while in the form of Kajunemon. See Also External Links Category:Human Category:Character Category:Tamer